Mission Impossible
by the-long-lost-strawberry
Summary: Kakarott was sent in a S Class mission as an undercover knight to gain trust of the royal family and capture them. He was ready to overcome anything that crosses his path to succeed in the mission ...except falling in love.KCC
1. The Past and the Present

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I wish I didn't have to type that.

A/N: Yeah this is my second story people so be nice too. Since my other story is still been written I won't really update that often but don't worry It'll never be longer than 2 months unless I'm really busy. It's not really a long chapter since I'm just starting but it'll pick up the pace soon…I hope. And also Kakarott's attitude is VERY dark but meeting a certain raven haired princess will change that though. I'm sure you guys read the summary so here's chapter 1.

Ages:

Kakarott...21

Chi-Chi...19

Vegeta...25

Bulma...24

Turles...21

Radditz...25

Yamcha...24

ummmm...my brains fried and I think that's all the chatacters for now, I'll post the ages of other characters if I do use more.

Animegirl159 presents…

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE:**

**Chapter 1: The Past and Present**

A long time ago here was a war in the galaxies between the two strongest planets of the universe. The Saiyans, coming from planet Vegeta, had incomparable physical strength, no human elite had a chance even against the third-class members. However, there was a small band of powerful beings called the Chijins, that defeated them. It is not written in any text in how it came to be that the mightiest warriors of the heavens fell with a mere army of only a hundred Chijins, but legends say that the queen of the tribe had destroyed them with their own weapon, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

The Saiyan elders claim that any female Chijin has the voice of an angel, and that they can place any male under their spell until they decide that it's enough. The queen on the other hand had a voice of a goddess, and she effortlessly placed the Super Saiyan under her command.

She instructed him to murder all of his people. In the end only a tenth of Vegeta's population survived, after begging for their lives. The queen spared them but to make sure that they don't attack again she swayed the Super Saiyan to kill himself, after all without him they were nothing. From then on the Saiyans swore they will have their revenge on the Chijin. The scriptures say that every one thousand years a Super Saiyan is born, so they have decided to put him under immense training so he won't fall to such temptations ever again and planet Vegeta will rule victorious like they had before.

* * *

A thousand years has passed since then and planet Vegeta had grown populous and had more advanced technology since the battle. And indeed a Super Saiyan was born; in fact there were two, Prince Vegeta and his third-class cousin, Kakarott. They were both trained for the inevitable and were taught to be the best. The King of all Saiyans believed that it was the perfect time to strike, since there were only two full blooded Chijins left in the planet Earth so they'll have no difficulty taking it over, nonetheless there stood a problem. One of the Chijins was a female and a descendant of the royal bloodline. He thought for while then his lips twitched to the 'Vegeta grin' as a plan hatched in his brain.

"Kakarott!" yelled a gruff male voice, rubbing his sore left cheek with a cross shaped scar. The sparring lessons against his best friend Tora had really taken a toll on him and damn did that final punch hurt!

"Yes father?" He replied in a serious voice as he made his way toward him. He was the exact replica of his father as well as his twin brother, Turles, though not counting skin color or scars.

"The King has asked for your presence this very instant and I would suggest that you take off now unless you want your tail to be chopped off." Bardock answered wryly, still rubbing his now bruising cheek. Kakarott nodded mutely and took off with a tremendous speed. All Saiyans never even dreamed such speed existed; the only person who can rival him was the prince himself. Bardock stared at the speck that was his youngest son and sighed. He sometimes wished he wasn't a Super Saiyan. Kakarott had transformed at a very young age with the murder of his best friend, Krillin. Because of it he was immediately placed into harsh training cutting his childhood. Kakarott was punished, abused, and tortured until they believed that he was ready and to defeat the Chijins. He never spoke of the training he underwent but Bardock knew it must have been painful since his cheerful, carefree attitude had turned dark and cold. Bardock is sometimes even scared to be alone with his son sometimes with the icy glares he passes as his normal look. Giving the sky one final glance he turned around and heading to his home.

* * *

Kakarott landed on his feet neatly just on the entrance of palace double doors. With his right hand he pushed one door open and entered the humongous mansion.

'_I wonder what King Vegeta wants this time?'_ he thought somewhat curious. The King rarely asks for anyone unless it's an emergency S-Class mission. Kakarott's veins boild with excitement with the thought of a gory mission. He smirked and quickened his pace.

'_This better be good.' _

* * *

King Vegeta waited patiently on his throne, he could hear the footsteps nearing. In a matter of seconds Kakarott appeared with a blank face and continued to walk forward.

"You called for me my lord?" He asked bowing his head slightly. King Vegeta's smirk widened and replied.

"Why yes I did Kakarott. You remember your training don't you?" he said eyeing him. The second born Legendary Super Saiyan of that millennium grimaced as the memories replayed in his mind. Because of it he learned never to show how you feel and kept a straight face.

"Yes sire I do recall my training very clearly." he answered solemnly.

"Good. Because I want you to put those skills to the test on your upcoming mission." The young Saiyan's head snapped up with eagerness and he was silently hoping that it will involve the death of many species with his bare hands.

"I want you to go to the planet Earth and pose as a knight." His King said while rubbing his beard.

"A knight?" Kakarott questioned a little confused.

"Knights are those who protect the kingdom and its royal family. Becoming one will get you closer to them and eventually gain their trust thinking you'll protect them. On their weakest point capture them." The ruler of the planet informed.

"Once you do contact us immediately and bring them to my planet. Then they will be tortured and become our slaves. After that's done we'll take over the weak planet like we were meant to a thousand years ago." Kakarott frowned faintly with the knowledge that his mission involved no killing but agreed to it anyway. In fact it was an honor to take place on the mission that will avenge his race.

"And when do I leave Sire?"

"Tomorrow at 5:30 A.M." The Bardock look a like nodded and excused himself with a final bow.

"And don't forget Kakarott, this is an S-Class mission meaning there's no room for failure."

"Yes my king. I will not let you or my people down." King Vegeta acknowledged his determination and was quite pleased that he wasn't as nearly as rebellious as his arrogant son.

"That's what I expected to hear, now go and prepare for tomorrow."

"Yes Sire." and with that as his farewell he left to get some rest for his upcoming mission.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Didn't I tell you it was going to be short? ah it sucked didn't it? It didn't really come out how I wanted it but it's 12 a.m and I'm tired as hell. Besides I wanted to post this before I go to Houston for the Holidays. Please review guys and tell me what you think.


	2. Departure

Disclaimer: DRAGONBALL Z NO ES MIO Y NUNCA SERA! For those who don't know Spanish you can already guess what I wrote.

A/N: YAY! I got 6 reviews! hey that's a lot for a cheapo writer like me. I'm glad you guys liked it and I really hope you'll like this chapter too. P.s: This one's shorter than the last but I'll tell you why in the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 2: Departure**

Kakarott grumbled at the sound of his annoying alarm clock. Without hesitation he slammed his fist on the clock breaking it as well as the nightstand. Opening his eyes he sighed, he was going to hear some hell from his mother for smashing the furniture again. It wasn't his fault, those damn bells almost burst his eardrums with his sensitive hearing(A/N: Aaargh I hate those damn alarm clocks with a passion! I own this huge clock with bells and I had to turn it off cuz I hated it.). He sometimes thought his ears as a curse.

Placing his vision toward the chair he saw the ridiculous costume he had to wear called a gi and an undershirt of chain metal as well as white baggy pants. Not really a morning person Kakarott slowly made his way over to the clothes and headed to the shower.(A/N: I ain't describing the shower scenes no matter hot Goku's bod is so...to bad! XD use your imagination:P)

After a quick rinse he emerged from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and a little use of his Ki to speed it up the process. Water droplets still dripped on his chest but he paid no heed and quickly pulled on the cold chain metal shirt along with the rest of the clothing. Kakarott grabbed the bag near his what's left of a nightstand that contained earth items that the King explained was a crucial to human life. Kakarott inspected it and pulled out a five stacks of what looked like rectangular papers.

'_Humans are so stupid to value such things,_' he thought disgusted with the race. Placing the papers back into his bag he searched for other odd things but he mostly found cloth and more paper. What intrigued him the most was a small pill-sized object.

'_What could possible be in there?' _Kakarott was about to push the top of it but in doing so he saw the time in his digital watch and nearly had a heart failure.

'_Kuso! I could've slept for another damn hour!'_ (A/N: HA thought he has gonna be late didn't ya?)

* * *

"…and for the love of Kami-sama Chi-Chi! If you're going to go out in public at least wear something decent!" The King of the planet Earth exclaimed. The young fiery princess just rolled her eyes and paid no heed to his words. 

"After all you're a princess not a pauper!" He bellowed pointing at her purple training gi dress. (A/N: How many of y'all thought she was wearing something slutty?) Chi-Chi glared at her father in annoyance. How much more bickering can be done of one subject? She rose out of her chair and gave her infamous scowl that even made the Ox-King shudder in terror.

"Father, I will wear what I want whenever and wherever I want. You may control my future as in to rule this planet but you cannot control who I am!" She gave a final huff and stormed out of the room muttering may curse words in her native language. The Ox-King sighed at his daughter's stubbornness. Her attitude can help the earth greatly or destroy it in a matter of time; he hoped it was the first one.

* * *

After a short nap and bidding farewell to his family Kakarott reached the launching area with the bag slung behind his back. He noticed the King talking to Prince Vegeta not too far off from his assigned space pod which made him wonder. 

'_Maybe they forgot to tell me something?'_

King Vegeta turned to face the younger Saiyajin (A/N: Yeah you'll see through out the story I'm going to be swithching saiyan and saiyajin depends on what I feel like typing) a smirk played gracefully on his lips.

"Ah, yes Kakarott I've been waiting for your arrival." The born third-class male looked at him with his cold eyes but the King could tell he was confused of his presence.

"Apparently," he started, "You're name is obviously a Saiyan one. So if you use it on the planet earth, more than likely you'll be discovered." Kakarott nodded robotically already knowing where this conversation was leading to.

"What name shall I go by, Sire?" His monotone voice asked.

"Luckily for us, my son has actually done something useful for this planet," The tallest of the three said whilst casting an eye toward his offspring who merely glared at his father for the insult. Prince Vegeta would've retorted something around the lines of , "Like you do anything besides sitting on that decrypted old chair," but opted not too, unless he wanted to go back to the training area of Super Saiyans which he would rather not think about. The ruler of the planet caught the heated gaze and thought it was best not say anything to him…at that moment.

"As I was saying, Prince Vegeta went on a scouting mission just a few months ago on that weak planet and besides getting information on the remaining Chijins, he managed to remember a human male's name which was Son Goku."

"Son Goku…," Kakarott whispered to himself. It was an idiotic name in his mind and any child addressed by that must have been hated by his parents for putting such a cruel joke of a name. (A/N: Yeah he hates his new name…for now that is/smiley face input/.)

Prince Vegeta saw the young Saiyan's concentrated gaze and quickly shoved him toward the space pod.

"We don't have all day Kakarott!" He barked carelessly dragging him by his bag. Kakarott's eye twitched and he swore that if he wasn't the Prince he would have ripped his head off and used it in his mother's kitchen since she was decorating it of pineapples a long, and I mean a loooong time ago. Vegeta abruptly stopped in front of his launching area and gave one last piece of advice. "It seems the little Chijin female is going to turn twenty soon."

"So, what's your point? Am I suppose to care that she's reaching the mating age?" Kakarott asked somewhat disgusted with the fact if mating with a Chijin.

"No you moron use the head that's connected to your neck!" (A/N: I blushed a bit writing that :P ok too many A/N's sorry)What I meant was that the Chijin female's voice develop at their most devastating stage at their twentieth years of life!" The honey browned tail male mentally slapped himself for thinking about the mating age instead of the voice. '_Of course baka! Did you forget Universal history?' _However he didn't show his embarrassment and slowly nodded.

"Hai sir, I will be cautious of that," Vegeta simply rolled his eyes.

"Alright then be on your way." He told him with a sway of his left hand.

"Hai!" Kakarott repeated saluting the Prince of all Saiyans and ran to his space pod. Once inside the door shut tightly whilst his fingers typed accurately inserting the coordination for planet earth

"Arrival in 216 hours, 39 minutes and 45 seconds," the computer answered mechanically. Kakarott smirked at the remaining time.

'_Alright princess ready or not here I come.'_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N: I know it's short but the reason was because he meets Chi-Chi in the next chapter so it was all leading to that. The next chapter is going to be longer I promise! Please review if you want me to write the next chapter. (Puppy dog eyes) PLEASE! And thank you for those who reviewed again. By the way…Happy Valentines day! Hey ever notice I kinda usually just update on or near holidays?


	3. Arrival & Acquaintances

Disclaimer: (sigh) I never will own Dragonball Z, the best Anime of all time! And those thinking otherwise well….I can't do anything about it so…..yeah DBZ 's the best!

A/N: Hey there I'm just so lazy to update that I guess I got carried away on relaxing cuz I haven't updated in a looooong time. But hey…summer's a here! So now I have plenty of time to type….actually I always had time to type but now more than ever. For those who reviewed I really appreciate it. I honestly didn't know if you guys would like this story. Well N-E-Who why waste my energy on the A/N's when I should type the chapter right?

**Chapter 3: Arrival & Acquaintances **

Within the large Ox-King's castle, terrible wheezing and coughing sounds could be made out throughout the corridors. Even the royal guards who were posted at the bottom of the dungeon could slightly hear the suffering soul, holding a small fear that their beloved princess might be dying.

Chi-Chi's eyes began to burn, already setting loose a new batch of tears from the irritation. The coughs subsided along with the cloud of smoke from the hairspray once the window was opened. She sighed happily at the clean air that filled her lungs but a frown was plastered on her face. She hated banquets, they were overflowing with snobbish nobles and counts who just brown nosed her and her father. This year it was their turn to host it which meant it had to the best from all those in the past a better than others to come, after all, they are the rulers of the planet. Even if this one was just a practice run from the real one she still loathed it.

Her hairdresser, if that's what she should call her since she hit every part of her face except the hair, smiled proudly at her masterpiece. Chi-Chi slowly turned her head to the enormous mirror expecting to look like she had a face lift. The second she saw he hair a blood curling scream emitted from her ruby red lips.

The guards suspicion of her been sick was replaced with the fear of her getting attacked. By the end of the minute, all of the royal guards from the west wing had come to her aid. Upon opening the door they sighed in relief whilst others snickered at her tantrum. Their young princess was holding onto her perfect ebony curls, her fingers dangerously plucked them, almost to the point of ripping the locks from the very root.

"What did you do?" Chi-Chi muttered darkly, gazing at the 'hair' dresser from the mirror. The guards froze at her tone. Even if their princess is compassionate, they knew she was not one to mess with.

"I-I," she stuttered frightened by her majesty's growing icy look, " I thought you might want an innocent look…i-it's the new image for nobles now and-,"

"Are you saying that I have to have the look of a…of a…mindless _bimbo_ with bouncy little curls as I frolic about with my 5-inch heels and short dress because of 'what's in'!" She screeched.

"I'm a princess for Kami-sama's sake. I can rule over people but I can't choose what I wear! What kind of crap is this! First father goes telling me that my gi isn't 'appropriate' and then he goes off and orders some person to go and make me dress, who by the way was wearing a pink dress with orange socks whatta hell's that about! And now…," and so her ranting continued, leaving a large group of amused guards and one very terrified hair dresser.

'_Does this mean I'm going to lose my job?'_

* * *

"Wake up Kakarott," a robotic voice repeated, awaking the sleeping warrior from his slumber. His arm unconsciously moved to the side panels, pulling at the small handle. Letting out a loud wooshing sound, he roughly pulled the tiny circular shaped door upward. His clean white boots cautiously stepped on the cratered earth beneath him, feeling that not a single Ki was near him, Kakarott's full form emerged from the pod. Groggily he absorbed the look and smell of his surroundings_. 'There seems to be a lot of vegetation on this planet,' _he observed frowning slightly as he for a moment took a liking of the planet's beauty. 

The young super Saiyan male hovered slowly from his landing spot and reached out for a deliciously plump fruit that hung carelessly on a breaking branch. He may hate the planet but that doesn't mean he won't eat from it, he was after all a Saiyajin, and not eating after a long trip is like committing suicide. He stared at it in concentration, desperately trying to remember the pictures in his survival book about those certain fruits.

He remembered they were called apples or some sort. Were they edible? Yes. Were they good? At the way his stomach grumbled he was sure it could care less. His sharp ivory teeth sunk into the apple, juice dripping down his chin. He smiled approvingly at the taste and began munching faster. In a few seconds he threw the fully eaten fruit(except the middle part of course) and ripped a second. On his 50th apple he patted his stomach in content.

"That was a great appetizer!" His eyes spotted a large castle and he smirked maliciously.

"But you my Princess…will be my lunch," However before he flew to the direction of his mission a scent caught his attention. His wild obsidian eyes opened dramatically as his thirst for blood returned in an instant. His smirk became apparent on his handsome face, making him look like a maniacal mass murder.

"Come out where I can see you human!" He barked murderously, showing his sharp fangs. The figure stepped forward bravely, his eyes showing hatred toward the floating male.

"I won't let you hurt the royal family…Saiyan."

* * *

Chi-Chi, after a lot of screaming and threatening, had her hair done the way she asked it to be. Up in a loose bun with chopsticks as support, her bangs perfectly placed just above her eyes and two_ straight_ locks falling from the sides. Her heels clicked with each nervous step she took. 

"I wonder what's taking father so long?" It may be a practice run but her father was never this late. A shout erupted from the upper level of the castle bringing her into a more worried state. The terrified yet firm voice of the Ox-King was heard loud and clear.

"What do you mean Gohan is dead!" The young princess gasped. _'Gohan, as in papa's best friend and our number one knight, Gohan?'_

Her knees weakened as she slumped to the floor. The nearby guards ran to her for support, shouting her name in hope to see her fiery spirit return. Alas no sign of change. Her eyes stared lifelessly at the wall facing her. _'How could this be?'_

Gohan was almost like a grandfather to her since she never had a chance to meet her real ones. Fond memories of how he sometimes let her escape the confining walls of the castle encircled her mind. With a small whimper she brought her hands to her face. The proud princess cried that night uncaring that her guards and maids saw the crystalline tears run down her cheeks.

"Grandpa…,"

* * *

The Ox-King's voice softened in an instance as he remembered that his daughter was just below. He knew how much she cared for him just as he did. His ushered tone was laced with utter devastation. The only word that managed was to escape his lips was so soft that only he heard. His knights on the other hand already knew what it was. 

"How?"

"Your majesty, we are sad to say that we do not know, but this was the last message he sent over to us half an hour ago." The knight's long fingers turned the knob so that the Ox King may hear his best friends' last words.

"G-Gyu…mao..," the voice rasped, the owner of the voice was obviously in deep pain, "the S-S-Saiyans...have returned…t-take precaution…I'm sorry that…I was…of no use..take care my friend..and protect the p-princess in my place…," the sound of crunching leaves could be heard before the line cut. Gyumao's fist were into balls.

"If it's a war they want, then that's what they'll get."

* * *

Kakarott reached the giant door in awe. The craftsmanship of the wood must have been centuries old and there was not even a sign of aging_. 'I guess humans are good for_ _something_,' he thought in betterment. He brought his gloved hand to the mahogany doors and gave them three extra light taps. He didn't want to blow his cover and break down the castle entrance. 

"HALT! Who goes there!"(A/N: Don't they always say that:P) a manly voice boomed. Other whispers formed from his fellow knight companions. Kakarott raised his arms above his head and replied coolly,

"I am nothing more than a mere peasant, wanting a request from the King," The knights looked at him skeptically and one poked his side with the point of his sword.

"Name. Give us your name peasant!" Kakarott stared at him with growing fury. Humans sure are rude when it comes to asking names.

"It's Son Goku," What he saw next was far from what he expected. The knights all reeled back in shock.

"You're THE Son Goku? Oh, I suppose you received the news of your grandfather's passing." He spoke in a sympathetic voice.

"My grandfather?" Kakarott reflected from the knights' statement. He looked up surprised and alarmed.

"You mean you didn't-, I apologize that you had to hear it from me but he got killed earlier today." The Saiyajin male looked away as to be stricken by the news.

"G-Grandpa is d-dead? H-how" The human stepped closer to him and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"I do not know the answer, the King only told us so much. I'm so sorry son. Are you going to be alright? " 'Goku' placed his head down to his right hand whilst the other wrapped around his chest. His thick bangs covering his eyes.

"May I please speak to my majesty about this if you don't mind? I believe he has the answers to my grandfather's untimely death." He looked back to his companions, they nodded in approval.

"All right, please follow me." Kakarott agreed silently and trailed behind his escort like a wounded puppy. On the inside though, he was laughing haughtily. '_These humans are easier to manipulate than I thought! This mission will be the quickest in all history.'_

Upon entering, it took all of the Saiyan male's self- control to stop himself from blowing up the place in a single shot. He always got a kick from destroying large buildings.

"Please wait here sir, I will arrive shortly," and then he departed from the 'heart-stricken' boy. Once he was gone Kakarott shot his head up in disgust.

"Emotions are so useless," he whispered to himself. At the moment he had said those words however, his sensitive ears picked up a sound from the other end of the castle. It sounded like…crying? Usually he would just ignore it and bitch about human emotions, but for some odd reason he followed it. His feet began moving to their own accord. Once reaching the outside of the room his head silently turned to see the crying figure. He saw a few guards there saying meaningless things to the crying form. He observed that it was obviously a female.

He was about to leave when her head lifted up to respond a small thank you to her guards. Her delicate pink lips moved enticingly, almost begging to be tasted. Her porcelain cheeks were stained with tears, He had a sudden urge to wipe them away and hug her closely to him. He pulled away roughly from the scene. This was wrong. He never felt anything before in his life besides hatred and sadness. He almost felt…happy? Kakarott dismissed the foreign feelings quickly and began to walk brusquely to the waiting until an enchanting female voice stopped him.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N: Neh you all that I abandon my story? Of course not! So was it good? Cuz I was planning on them meeting at the forest and stuff but this idea popped up and it was far better don't cha think? Well I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story thank you for your support! I love you all! And don't forget to leave your opinion of this chapter too! By the way MAY YOU ALL HAVE A AWESOME SUMMER!And thanks by sticking with me!


	4. Personal Guard?

Disclaimer: ……IDON'TOWNBRAGONBALLZ!!!

A/N: Yep I'm here…I think…00 lol well N-E-WHO Yes I know I take a long ass time to update but it's Christmas so I'm a bit cheery! Also I got this review that inspired me to write again waves at Aimer thank you:D I know it's been around two months you sent it but Lazy me takes a while to get to it LOL

**Chapter 4: Personal guard?!**

Kakarott quickly turned around to meet the owner of the captivated voice, only to be met with a hair bun. He blinked amusingly as he strained his neck downward to reach eye contact with the petite female. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the smirking, lean towering figure.

"I repeat what are you doing at the West wing?" The adult male bit his lip having a little difficulty finding an explanation for his detour.

"You see madam I heard a loud noise coming from this part of the building and I wanted to make sure if it wasn't anything threatening." He lied for the umpteenth time that single night. Chi-Chi huffed at his explanation and replied in an angry tone.

"Are you accusing of my palace guards of being incompetent? You think they're just standing around with their thumbs stuck up their asses all day long? If there is something threatening they'll get to it so tell me the real reason you're here at the West Wing!"

Kakarott's lips twitched slightly upward at her irritated face. Never has he paid much attention to the opposite sex much since he thought it was a pain in the ass to have a mate hold him back in a mission just like his father, but this particular female had an interesting vibe that h e couldn't quite place. She was an amusing one to say the least. The Saiyajin in disguise smirked slightly '**Her**_ palace guards huh? Then this little fiery woman must be the princess. Kami is making this way too simple for me.' _

"Your majesty I would never lie to you!" He feigned hurt, his acting skills coming into play again.

"It's just that I heard someone crying and perhaps that person needed comfort…" Chi-Chi looked away quickly already knowing it was her who he heard.

"I assure you it has been taken care of…" Kakarott noticed her change of behavior; wanting the heck-care attitude back into the princess instead of the depressing one he gently brushed his gloved fingers under her chin, moving her face up toward him.

"Were you the one that was hurt my princess?" He asked huskily in an amused tone as he brushed his lips next to her ear and giving it a light nibble, knowing exactly this will get her all riled up in a cussing mood….3…2…1…a loud slapping noise throughout the castle. The neighboring guards cringed in fear and pity for the poor soul who was currently in their young princess's bad side.

"Mother--,!" Kakarott bit his tongue to keep himself from cursing to the small and attractive banshee who gave him an enormous hand shaped swell on his reddening cheek. (A/N/snicker /Wilson…LOL it's kinda a joke between my sis and I hehhe)

"And you deserve it too you sick pervert!" Chi-Chi exclaimed still flushed from the incident, though she admitted she kind of liked it. Kakarott just turned his head sideways in humiliation. To think that a Chijin hit him not only that… it was a _female_ Chijin and it stung like hell too.

"Jeez are you always this high maintenance? How are you going to act toward your mate?" He mumbled, his ego still partly wounded as equally as his cheek. She looked at him oddly at his diction but brushed it off. Deciding to change the subject she once again started with her interrogation.

"Who are you and how did you get into this castle?" He sighed._ 'Great more questions from Princess Bitch herself' _

"My name is Son Goku and I came here when news reached me that my grandfather passed away…" She gasped in a sympathetic tone. _' So this is Gohan's grandson? No wonder he's acting like a jerk it must be his way to deal with the pain.'_

"Oh I'm sorry... your grandfather was a great man. He was like a second father to me." Then she stared up at him with complete fury in her eyes. " And the moment I find that bastard that killed him-," Kakarott's eyes widened slightly as he felt her energy level increase. _'Not bad for a Chijin,'_ although he couldn't shake off the feeling that she was talking about him. _'But perhaps this is the perfect opportunity to making my assignment a succes.' _

"I would like to assist you in finding the murderer of my grandfather your majesty perhaps I can be a knight." The female's moment of rage passed as she heard the man in front of her speak. Her eyes narrowed skeptically, as if inspecting him from head to toe. _'Yes, he is well built...'_ she oggled and quickly slapped herself mentally, _'but that is beyond the point! Get a grip you're bethroed remember?'_

"And what exactly can you do in battle? For all I know you can be worse than my guards you so much insulted." Kakarott's breath escaped from his lips in an upward manner, making his bangs flutter slightly, knowing that making the princess trust him isn't as easy as he thought it would be.

"I can defeat anything that you throw at me." The Saiyajin smirked. Chi-Chi reflected his expression, making the male slightly curious at what she was up to.

"Oh is that so?" Kakarott's smirk widened, he was in a playful mood and from the looks of it, so was she.

"Of course Princess, I told you before, I would never lie to you." He replied huskily.

"Good. Then follow me." She cooed as if he was a dog, whistling and patting her knees for him to come. He growled irritably at her mock. _'If she wasn't the Princess she would be dead by now!' _He smiled as he let his mind wonder of the different ways she will be killed by his hands. (A/N: Hehhe don't forget Kakarott loves to kill but somebody will change that ;)) Slowly making his way over to the whistling girl he leaned to her neck and nibbled her again.

"Watch out Master, I bite." She blushed a dark hue of red that even Kakarott thought was impossible to reach and earned another slap mark to match his other cheek.

"YOU B-," He cut himself from insulting the object of his mission further and kept on walking behind her as she huffed her way to the throne room. _'That pervert! Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that? And why in the hell am I still helping him?!'_ She fumed inwardly, stomping down the hallway that led to where her father resided.

"Tsk. Tsk." His voice rang in a scolding tone. "That is a very unlady of you to walk Princess, and where are your manners? Do you not know how to keep a guest company?" Chi-Chi grinded her teeth, seething from this man's constant blabber. She thanked Kami that they had already reached the throne room and entered it before 'Goku' can say anything else. Gyumao turned at the presence of his daughter, somewhat confused.

"What is dear? I'm quite busy right now-,"

"Father! This man," She pointed her finger accusingly at the male behind her who stared back at her innocently, "is Gohan's grandson. Now please show him that he CANNOT serve as a purpose to our kindom!" Gyumao turnes immediately to the boy and ran toward him. Thinking he was about to attack he readied himself ina fighting pose and was caught off guard by the giant man's bear hug.

"I'm so sorry about your grandpa!" He sobbed, "H-He died for a great cause and-" The rest of his speech was inaudible by the loud racking sobs. Kakarott stood there frozen and VERY uncomfortable, never one yo like any physical contact that did not invlove fighting. Chi-Chi slapped her forehead at her father's emotional state. He was suppose to get rid of this man not find comfort an welcoming him!

"He wants to become a knight father, and I don't think he's suitable." For once Kakarott was glad that Chi-Chi had no confidence in him as the Ox-King stood up from his recent bawling and looked down at the small boy ( compared to him).

"A knight you say?" He inquired sniffling, "Well I don't doubt that you have the talent since you are Gohan's grandson but just to make sure...," Without any warning he ran towrd him, this time with the intention of attacking. Kakarott smirked, he was itching for a battle. He ducked at Gyumao's punch, and raised his right arm to stop the leg that was aiming for his temple. Chi-Chi gaped at his reflexes as he sidestepped all of her father's punches. Getting bored of playing defence Kakarott disappeared from the Ox-King's view and reappeared behind him. With a small leap the Saiyan landed on the Earth King's back and locked his arms around his neck, giving off just enough force to let him know that he won the battle.

"Do I qualify your majesty?" Surprised by his defeat and slightly in awe he let out a rich laughter.

"Of course you are m'boy! Anybody with eyes can see that! Good thing you were Gohan's grandson or I woild have really doubted my fighting skills." Letting go of the King Kakarott neatly landed on the tile floor and smiled a toothy grin (A/N: You all know which one I mean :D).

"So does that mean I can be a knight?"

"Why of course you can! But I have a special job for you!" Chi-Chi bit her lip nervously hoping that he was not going to assign him as-

"You're goung to be my daughter's personal guard!" The Princess almost wailed in agony and it took her very being from tossing the throne at her father.

"But Dad I-!"

"No buts Chi-Chi! Now that we know the saiyans have arrived you're in grave danger! And who else better to protect you than our number one knight's grandson?" Kakarott bowed in respect and thanked him for bestowing such an honor. He casually walked over to the seething girl and gave a small smirk.

"Does this mean I get a treat?" He chuckled out as stormed out the throne room, leaving her bewildered father to watch the remaining of the scene.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

A/N: I updated?! Yes I did! LOL yes I know I ended it all crappy but I just couldn't think of one! but thank you again for those reviews which I would hopw would keep on coming! Now go press the purple button that says 'Go' (I think lol) and let me know how this chapter was!

P.S- HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!

**_animegirl159_**


	5. Understandings

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah don't remind me pout L

A/N: It's been a while since I updated and I got nothing else to do this weekend so yay! - I hope you enjoy this!

ps- Thank you for all the reviews!

**Chapter 5: Understandings**

The Ox-Princess glared moodily at her purple canopy above her as she laid on her King size bed, trying desperately to ignore the invader in her room. Her ebony pools lazily grazed over to the Saiyajin who was currently staring at her large stuffed teddy bear with a bored expression.

"Remind me again why can't I toss you out the window?" She muttered and was surprised to see that Kakarott averted his eyes from the toy to her face with a small smirk.

"Why Princess if that were to happen then who would protect you from outside threats?"

"Try the ten thousand knights stationed in this castle." She retorted facing him with a heated glare. Of all the personal guards she had to get the most arrogant bastard on the face of the planet. The young man with wild locks returned the fierce look and bit his lip to keep himself from blasting her into the next dimension.

"Such a sharp tongue, you're right you've no need for my protection no your knights. All you need to defeat someone is your crude sarcasm and contorted face." Chi-Chi practically jumped on him the moment the words left his mouth taking him to the ground along with her. Sitting on his back she used both of her hands to lock his arms behind him. Kakarott winced at her strength '_The bitch is stronger than I thought!' _

"Just because my father assigned you as my personal guard doesn't mean I won't defend myself asshole!" His eyes flickered teal for a slight moment, going unnoticed by the confident princess. He would live in shame in King Vegeta ever saw him in the pitiful state of being pinned down by a female chijin. The elite Saiyan's plans to turn the tables on her paused for a brief moment as he saw a tiny smirk tugging on her plump lips. The urge to kiss them became more powerful than the first time he laid his eyes on her. Chi-Chi was taken back at his hazy look.

"Wh-what are you staring at?" She asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. Snapping out of his thoughts he mentally slapped himself for not controlling his male instincts better and flipped her on her back, giving him the upper hand. Using his right hand he clasped both of tiny hands together and placed them above her head while his left hand cupped her face to keep her from looking away.

"Underestimating me is a bad mistake Princess, I'm glad you're capable of defending yourself but that's my job. Yours is just to live on your daily spoiled life and in taking valuable oxygen." The raven haired woman had never been so furious in her life. _'Who the hell is he to tell me what to do?!' _

"Don't start labeling people because of their status," she started darkly, "do you think I enjoy being royalty? I would an arm and leg to be a normal citizen!" Kakarott's eyes widened in shock, surly this woman doesn't know what she has and how many people would kill be in her position. Silence filled the room, uneasy in what to say next. Kakarott broke it with a quiet but solid confirmation.

"Being a normal citizen isn't all that great either. " She looked up at him, his left hand had already let go its' grip on her face and had been now placed on the base of her neck, caressing it slightly with the pad of his thumb. He saw the slight movement of her head and once again caught her gaze giving her a rueful smile. That's when Chi-Chi saw the pain in eyes even if it was just for a brief instant. It was pain from a person who has seen enough devastation in their lives to the point the word 'happiness' is nothing but a myth. But as quickly as she saw through him he shifted his gaze to their hands above them. He let them go, his form retreating to an upright position, yet still sitting on top of her, his thighs on either side of her hips.

"You know…," Kakarott's obsidian eyes returned to her face awaiting her next statement.

"I lost my mother because of my status." She turned head away from him but she could still feel his eyes on her, listening for her to finish.

"She died protecting me from being kidnapped by these weird people with monkey tails," she didn't notice that the person above her went rigid and continued to replay the memory in her mind.

"I can't really remember what happened that night but…," her eyelids shut tightly as she tried to contain the tears that threatened to spill. Kakarott's mind flashed to Krillin and pushed down the pain.

"Shut up," he commanded. The Ox princess looked questionably at the man above her.

"Don't push yourself. I have my share of losses as well and remembering will bring nothing but hurt." A small smile spread on her face and silently apologized. Because of his sensitive ears he heard her apology but decided not to act on it since it was apparent she did not want him to hear, she was a proud woman after all.

"Yeah, besides I promised myself I won't cry anymore and become stronger to fight for the people I love."

The Saiyajin stayed silent but had agreed with her one way or another. Having enough of the serious Chi-Chi he opened his mouth, in hopes would rile her up again.

"I see you haven't protested about our position, I knew you were attracted to me." Her face turned crimson as his face had suddenly gotten close to her own.

"There's no need to be shy Princess I'm more than flattered to have caught your attention." Chi-Chi quickly kicked him off of her and walked out of the room fuming.

"That damn pervert," she uttered angrily as she heard Kakarott's footsteps nearing closer  
"What no goodbye kiss?" The next thing the entire castle heard was the male Saiyan's yelp as their princess tossed her boot to his eye.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Don't care? LOL this chapter here was sort of a filler and I hope it wasn't too boring! I would appreciate if you guys reviewed and tell me what you think. Thank you all for your support!

**Kuroneko-Sama159**


End file.
